Yu He
|chinese_title = 大护法郁河 |name = Yu He |name_ref = |chinese_name = 郁河 |aliases = |afiliation = !Nine Saint Demon Gate--protector#12 |occupation = !Protector#12 |gender = !Male#12 |age = |status = Alive |era = !?7-#12 |race = !Humans#12 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#12 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#12 |nation = !Old Ox Country#12 |city = |level = !Enlightened Being#41 |first_appearance = 12 |death_appearance = |history = Origin is the strongest Protector of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Ancient Marriage Treaty Grand Protector Yu He and Protector Hua was in charge of testing Li Qiye's abilities and was puzzled how normal mortal could be so arrogant and domineering. Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest and he managed to do the impossible and walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest, while Xu Hui reached only 7th level. Protector Hua accused Li Qiye of using some hidden treasures, to accomplish this task and Li Qiye nonchalantly agreed for any check. After it was confirmed that Li Qiye did not use any treasure, Yu He apologized for suspicion and forced Xu Hui to bear the consequences of the humiliating bet he made with Li Qiye at the start of the trial. Li Qiye's second trial was a battle. Before the start of the trials, it was planned that his opponent would be Xu Hui. After the first trial, Grand Protector Yu He decided that Xu Hui was unable to fight and wanted to replace him, but Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye to wash away his shame, so he persuaded Grand Protector Yu He to let him fight. Everyone was shocked once again, when Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to quickly defeat Xu Hui. Yu He used special techniquesto to look at the Serpent Punishing Stick, but couldn't find anything special about it. Protector Hua was enraged and demanded Li Qiye to stop, but he instead killed Xu Hui and ordered Tetra-War Stone Protectors to kill Protector Hua. Yu He tried to stop Stone Protectors, but was defeated with just one strike. The events attracted the attention of Demon King Lun Ri, who revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. This news horrified Yu He, the more he stared at Li Qiye, the more afraid he became. At Lun Ri's order Yu He had to bend down to fly Li Qiye over on his back to the Sky Chamber, and then back to his residence. Next day Yu He once again became Li Qiye's chaperone to take him to the Saint Cavern in the deepest part of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Three days later, after Li Qiye successfully opened the Saint Cavern, Yu He, once again, had to carry him on his back. However, this time, he was no longer ashamed or angry; he knew the importance of Li Qiye to the Gate. Finally, Li Qiye left the Nine Saint Demon Gate and Grand Protector Yu He personally went to see him off. In recent times, no one from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect had ever received such an honor. Visit to the Cleansing Sect Four months later, accompanied Li Shuangyan to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. His appearance greatly surprised Sect's Elders and disciples, but they were even more surprised by 's extremerly polite attitude towards Li Qiye. On behalf of the Demon King, invited Li Qiye to visit the Nine Saint Demon Gate in his spare time and assured him that the Demon King will personally meet him. Li Qiye thanked , and told him to feel at home in the Sect, and if there are any inconveniences, to just let Protector Mo or Nan Huairen know. Protector Mo then arranged a place for to stay. }}